Heart of darkness
by Tinani86
Summary: Nos lleva a los acontecimientos de la muerte de Ulquiorra y la caída de Aizen. Todo parece normal, pero solamente es la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta, en donde un arrancar se resigna a morir y nos llevará a unos acontecimientos realmente increíbles a todos y cada uno de nuestros protagonistas. (La historia es sobre Ulquiorra e Inoue, pero también aparecerán todos los demás.)
1. Chapter 0

Muy buenas!

He de decir que es mi primer fanfic en esta página, he hecho otros fics pero de eso hace mucho tiempo pero por fin me decidí a hacer uno de mi pareja favorita después de leer tantos fics. Añado de que a parte de escribir también dibujaré ciertas escenas puesto que tengo una web en DevianArt y para aprovechar. Je.

También deciros que iré actualizando cuanto me sea posible, puesto que estoy en una época importante de mi vida. Sobre el futuro.. En fin. Ah, otra cosa. La he calificado como "Fiction M" pero no quiere decir que sea Lemon. Es más por precaución, porque tendrá violencia, amor y seguramente escenas subiditas de tono. Bueno, os dejo leer, espero que os guste! J

* * *

_**Oscuridad. Soledad. Calma. Calidez. Remordimientos. Tristeza. Añoranza.**_

No, eso último eran sentimientos y él no tenía donde guardarlas. Era algo que no dejaba de repetirse a sí mismo hasta creérselo. Pero a su alrededor, allí estaba él. Rodeado de todas esas emociones en una negrura infinita. ¿Acaso estaba muerto? ¿Era por eso por lo que tenía esas emociones a su alrededor? No, no las quería. Nunca las quiso. Le dolía. ¿Doler? Frunció el ceño al pensar en eso. Él era un arrancar, un Espada. Él era el mismo vacío, su agujero en el pecho lo demostraba. Quería todo eso fuera de él, pero no podía moverse. Ni siquiera abrir los ojos y una sensación de suspensión se lo confirmaba. Estaba muerto, seguro.

"No te tengo miedo"

¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un recuerdo? Ah, la mujer. Ahí estaba. Otra vez en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué? ¿No tenía suficiente con estar muerto que también ella tendría que atormentarlo? No, mentira. Eso fue lo último que oyó de ella y no recordaba que le causara esa sensación. Todo lo contrario. En su último aliento de vida él mostró su interés por ella. ¿Por qué siempre en el último momento? Ya no importaba. Esas últimas palabras le dieron paz. Mientras la recordara no le importaría estar en este lugar, solo. _Vacío_.

\- Que egoísta. – Se oyó una monstruosa voz en la oscuridad.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho y al momento todo a su alrededor se veía irradiado por esa voz. El ambiente estaba siendo invadido por otros sentimientos que amenazaban por aflorar. _Egoísmo_.

\- ¿Acaso piensas dejarme morir a mí también por esas estupideces?

El arrancar no podía hablar. Solo escuchar y eso le reconcomía. ¿Quién era? _Frustración_.

\- Me decepcionas. Te _di_ mi fuerza, mi poder, solo por tu simple ambición de superioridad. ¿Y así me lo pagas? Dejándote vencer por un simple humano.

No era un simple humano. Su fuerza le sobrepasada. Sí, eso era. Lo subestimó. _Aceptación_.

\- ¡Y una mierda! – Recriminó la voz. Por un momento en la oscuridad se pudo ver sus afilados dientes, tan blancos. - ¿Es eso lo que te dices a ti mismo? Solo mentiras, para no afrontar la realidad de que te volviste _débil_.

¿Débil? ¿Él? Imposible. ¿Por qué motivo se hubiera vuelto débil? _Incomprensión_.

\- Eres débil. Te dejaste manipular por todos y cada uno de _ellos._ Yo siempre he estado a tu lado, fortaleciéndote pero entonces… - Calló durante unos segundos y gruño. - … esa luz. ¡Esa maldita luz! ¡La dejaste entrar y por eso estamos aquí!

No. No era cierto. El solo seguía órdenes. Algo en su interior se perturbó. ¿Acaso no significaba lo mismo? Nunca se cuestionó dichas órdenes, las seguía como la máquina en la que se había convertido. ¿Y a que luz se refería? Basta. No quería seguir escuchando. De todas formas, ya no importaba. _Tolerancia_.

\- Maldito. ¿No vas a reaccionar, eh? – Por un momento se formó una horrible sonrisa en él. – Así vamos a acabar. Habiendo sido simples marionetas de los demás, sin haber demostrado nada. A parte de débil, patético.

Odiaba esas palabras y él no paraba de repetirlas. ¿Pero porque las decía? Él era el arrancar más fuerte, lo era, e incluso había escondido esa fuerza a los demás arrancars y a Aizen-sama. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Para no ser utilizado? ¿Por orgullo? ¿Acaso no le debía esa lealtad a quien le creó? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Él no era así. _Intranquilidad._

\- Parece que por fin lo vas entendiendo. – Se rio para sí al ver un atisbo de ira en él al apretar el puño. – Nosotros ya existíamos antes de que ese shinigami nos acogiera. Éramos débiles, sí, pero él solo nos aceleró el proceso. – Su voz retumbaba por toda la sala, si es que podía llamarse así. – Pero fui yo quien te ayudó a superar todos los obstáculos y a superarte a ti mismo. ¡Te di la ira, la fuerza, la indiferencia, la frialdad, la maldad que necesitabas para que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en nuestro camino! ¡Pero ese muro se destruyó cuando te hicieron el perro faldero de esa humana!

Es cierto. Había que admitirlo. Incluso el criajo de pelo anaranjado se lo recriminó una vez. Se había vuelto más… humano. ¿Él? ¿Cómo dejó que pasará? ¿Por qué? Preguntas y más preguntas. ¡Basta! ¡Él era un arrancar antes que un Espada, era un hollow antes que un humano! Su orgullo había sido pisoteado. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba? Daba igual. No quería acabar así, no iba a morir así._ Ira_.

\- Entonces. ¿Te has decidido ya? – El monstruo, que solo dejaba ver sus enormes dientes, abrió su boca. – Dime. ¿Vas a dejar que crean que moriste por sus manipulaciones? ¿Quieres tener el poder sobre ti mismo? ¿Quieres ser más fuerte?

¡Basta de preguntas! ¡Lo quería! Hizo un amago de querer hablar pero al no poder se conformó con un gesto de ira en su rostro. Esa voz le carcomía la cabeza pero no le importaba porque tenía razón. Sentía hervir su sangre. Dentro de su ser sentía que había un sentimiento que reprimía. Otra vez con eso, sentimientos. A estas alturas que más daba. Es lo que sentía. _Venganza_.

\- Bien. Veo que has tomado una decisión. – Su enorme boca se fue acercando al cuerpo del joven arrancar y le hablaba cual susurro. – Puedo ayudarte, pero tendrás que aceptarme, a _mí. _Y todo lo que conlleva. Yo soy tu orgullo, soy la crueldad que escondes, la ambición que anhelas, la arrogancia que transmites, la impulsividad que reprimes y la posesividad que quieres. – El arrancar sentía el aliento de esa bestia casi en su rostro. - ¿O preferirás quedarte aquí solo, con todos estos sentimientos que solo hacen más que acrecentar tu debilidad?

No, no quería quedarse aquí… solo. Hubo un tiempo en que le hubiera importado bien poco estarlo, o no hacer nada. Pero había algo, una cosa que le impulsaba a querer abandonar aquel lugar que solo hacía más que darle dolores de cabeza. No quería pensar más, solo actuar. E iba a hacerlo. Quería ser más fuerte, quería demostrarse a sí mismo que podía coger las riendas de su vida. _Confianza._

¿Pero cómo iba a hacer ese monstruo algo que es imposible? ¿Es que acaso no estaba muerto? Quería verlo con sus propios ojos lo que provocaría al responderle. No sabía el motivo pero por fin pudo abrirlos y no veía nada. Estaba todo tan negro. Pero como sin quererlo, sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con otros enormes ojos. Eran tan oscuros, que se podían confundir con el mismo lugar en el que estaban, pero un destello en ellos le delataba.

\- ¿Me aceptaras? – Su voz revoloteaba a su alrededor, aunque podía oír un tono de burla en ella. - ¿O te pudrirás en la oscuridad infinita de este asqueroso lugar?

\- No… - Su voz sonaba ronca después de tanto tiempo reprimiéndose salir. – No me gusta la oscuridad.

Para ese monstruo esas simples palabras fueron la respuesta deseada y en un simple segundo desapareció en la oscuridad, dejando atrás de si una serie de carcajadas que hacía temblar todo el lugar. ¿Pero quién o qué era esa cosa? El arrancar intentó incorporarse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo unas grandes alas negras le rodearon, atrapándole en ellas. Y como si hubiera leído su mente, la bestia le respondió a esa ferviente pregunta con una simple palabra.

_\- **Murciélago**_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bueno, siguiente capítulo. Ahora nos centraremos en Inoue y lo que está pasando en Karakura. Por cierto, ya tengo el dibujo que encabeza el regreso de Ulquiorra, aunque es mi foto de avatar. De todas formas para quien quiera verlo, solo tenéis que buscarme en Deviantart por Tinani. Seguro que no os resultará difícil encontrarme. XD Y bueno no quiero rayarme más, espero que os guste. Los haré haciendo más largos los capítulos, dependiendo de como quiero que empieze y acabe el capítulo. Ciao! :)**

* * *

El sol estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad de Karakura. En donde el cielo estaba despejado sin ninguna nube, dando a entender que hoy sería un gran día. O eso es lo que pensaría la mayoría de gente, pero no sería así para cierta chica de 18 años llamada Orihime Inoue.

Desde la habitación de un apartamento se podían oír los chismorreos y risas de la gente a través de la ventana de esta. Muchos jóvenes se levantaban a esa hora de la madrugaba para asistir a clase con sus amigos. Molesta por los ruidos, una joven agarró la almohada de su cama y la puso por encima de su cabeza intentando acallarlos. Murmuró palabras sin sentido al darse cuenta que no funcionaba. Había pasado tan mala noche que su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en todos los acontecimientos que había tenido días atrás. Todo le molestaba. Tiró la almohada hacía un lado irritada, se dio la vuelta quedándose tumbada y miró fijamente al techo. Sus ojos grises intentaron buscar algo interesante ahí arriba, sin resultado. Cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar por la leve corriente de aire que entraba desde su ventana. Ahora entendía porque le molestaban tanto los ruidos del exterior, había dormido con la ventana abierta. Se le dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus hermosos labios, pero no eran de alegría. Se llevó el brazo a la cara hasta taparse los ojos, debería tener un aspecto horrible. Todo su pelo de un precioso color naranja estaba esparcido por su cama, incluso algunos pequeños mechones los tenía pegados a su piel blanquecina por la sudor. La alarma que le advertía de que tenía que levantarse para ir al instituto comenzó a sonar, pero no le importaba. Sentía un muro invisible que no la dejaba levantarse, su cuerpo le pesaba y con eso le bastaba como excusa. La alarma cayó y por fin sintió un poco de paz.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado tirada en su cama, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo agarró como pudo en la mesita de noche y vio que era Tatsuki. Sus ojos mostraron culpabilidad, seguramente la llamaba para saber porque no había ido a clase. Dejó sonar el móvil y lo tiró, cayendo casualmente encima de la almohada que había tirado anteriormente. Se recostó a un lado llevándose consigo de un simple tirón las sábanas hasta taparse entera. Se podía percibir como hacía leves temblores debajo de esa suave tela y un pequeño sollozo surgía de él.

···················· *** ····················

Desde el instituto de Karakura. Una joven morena de pelo en punta, colgaba el móvil resignada. Un simple suspiró salió de su boca.

\- Inoue…

\- ¡Tatsuki! – Oyó como la llamaban a su espalda.

Al girarse vio como un joven alto y con el color de pelo tan llamativo como presuntuoso se acercaba hasta ella preocupado.

\- ¿Ha contestado?

Tatsuki solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro dando a entender que no era así. Sus ojos miraron el suelo, quedándose mirando las zapatillas de deporte del joven peli naranja.

\- Inoue lleva días muy rara… - Le dijo preocupada. – Se supone que soy su mejor amiga y ni siquiera sé que hacer. Me preocupa.

La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se supone que ella era la más fuerte de las dos pero no podía evitar sentirse impotente al saber que ni la amistad que llevaban forjando desde hace años lograba atravesar ese muro de soledad que se había creado Inoue. Miró al joven que tenía enfrente sin poder imaginarse la cara de incredulidad que se le quedó al ver como por primera vez, veía una cara tan desolada en su amiga de infancia.

-¿Qué debo hacer, Ichigo?

Este se quedó un poco tocado, sin poder reaccionar. No es que fuera muy bueno dando consejos pero visto la inquietud de la chica no tuvo otra opción que coger el mando. Miró hacía otro lado mientras se rascaba la cabeza intentando sacar alguna idea y le contestó.

\- Sabes. ¿Si tan preocupada estas porque no vas a verla y le dices lo mismo que a mí?

Tatsuki se sorprendió. Pero no por la simple respuesta, sino porque tenía razón.

\- Tengo… que ser yo misma.

\- Pu… pues claro. - Le objetó él con voz temblorosa, viendo como ella seguía inerte.

¿De verdad la había animado? Por lo que se ve así fue, ya que Tatsuki le miró sonriente, algo que realmente no le pegaba o en pocas ocasiones le había visto así.

\- No me puedo creer que un idiota como tu tenga que darme lecciones. – Le recriminó ella para quitarle esa cara de listo que se le había quedado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó molesto un tanto colorado – Encima que te intento…

\- Gracias.

\- Uh… - Se rascó la mejilla un tanto nervioso. No le gustaba hacer estas cosas. – De… de nada.

Acto seguido, la morena se recolocó la mochila e hizo una seña de despedida para ir a ver a Orihime. Pero como siempre, el gran Kurosaki Ichigo tenía que acabar con una de sus frases ingeniosas.

\- ¡Sabes! ¡Estar en el Dojo no te hace bien! ¡A ver si se te pega un poco la feminidad de Inoue y así no tendrás que recurrir a los demás!

Una palpitante vena se formó en la cabeza de Tatsuki. ¿Estaba insinuando que no era femenina? Ichigo se aterrorizó al momento, pero ya era tarde. Una lata de refresco que encontró la chica en el suelo estaba estampada en su cara, cayendo al suelo derrotado con la mano estirada temblando, mientras Tatsuki se iba refunfuñando y maldiciéndole para toda la eternidad.

Después de unos minutos unas sombras se pararon enfrente de Ichigo. Este seguía un tanto en shock por el golpe pero les reconoció enseguida. Su mirada impasible, su bronceada piel y ese pelo revuelto que solo le dejaba un ojo a la vista, sin duda era Chad. Y luego estaba el delgaducho y orgulloso Quincy, que le miraba un tanto divertido desde arriba sintiéndose superior y poniéndose bien las gafas. Cosa que nunca lograba entender el porqué de ese gesto, ya que las gafas no se le iban a caer.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos ir también, Kurosaki? – Le preguntó Ishida.

\- No, es mejor así. – Explicaba a la vez que se levantaba del suelo acariciándose el chichón de la sien. – Si Tatsuki no logra animar a Inoue, no creo que nosotros podamos hacer más que ella.

···················· *** ····················

¿Qué hora era? Ni lo sabía y la verdad es que no le importaba ni lo más mínimo, pero de todas formas cogió el valor necesario para retirarse las sábanas y levantarse de la cama.

Llevaba puesto un pijama con tirantes, acompañado con un pantalón corto de color anaranjado, y tal como se estiró para desperezarse empezó a tener frío. Caminó lentamente con desgana arrastrando los pies hasta llegar al baño. Se acercó a la pica y se miró al espejo. Ni se sorprendió del cansancio que mostraba su rostro. Parecía que en vez de haber dormido, tuviera la cara de alguien que ha estado despierto durante horas, las leves ojeras que se le empezaban a marcar se lo demostraban. Cerró los ojos y suspiró abatida. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ni siquiera lograba comprenderlo. Volvió a verse reflejada en el espejo y con una gran inspiración de aire, se dio varias palmadas en los mofletes con ambas manos.

\- ¡Vamos Orihime! ¡Está no eres tú, vas a hacer que todos se preocupen!

Se animó ella misma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero a quien quería engañar, no estaba para nada animada. Antes de que volviera a inundarse en sus pensamientos, el sonido del timbre de su apartamento empezó a sonar. Y a parte de pensar por un momento que debería cambiar ese tono que le resultaba hasta molesto, se preguntaba quién sería a estas horas.

\- Vaya, seguro que es Tatsuki-chan. La habré preocupado al no aparecer por clase. – Se rio quedamente.

Fue hacía la puerta, intentando arreglar un poco el piso por el camino ya que lo tenía un poco desordenado. Al llegar a la puerta, se miró un momento al espejo que tenía colgado en la pared para peinarse un poco con las manos y ponerse mejor el pijama. No quería dar mala impresión, así que preparó una de sus mejores sonrisas y se dispuso a abrir.

\- Ah, perdón. Me quedé dormida y…. – Se quedó sorprendida al ver quien estaba ahí enfrente suyo con una sonrisa tan cálida. – Ran… Rangiku-san.

\- Buenos días, Orihime. – Le contestó ella sonriente. - ¿Te importa que demos una vuelta?

···················· *** ····················

Tatsuki llegó exhausta hasta la puerta del apartamento de Orihime. Esperó unos segundos hasta recuperar el aliento y picó al timbre. Pico de nuevo al cabo de unos segundos, y otra vez. Nada. ¿No estaba en casa? Sacó el móvil de la mochila y llamó al número de la peli naranja. Al momento oyó el tono de llamada de su amiga dentro del apartamento. Genial, no estaba en casa y encima se había olvidado el móvil dentro. Tatsuki resopló resignada. Parece que todo le iba en su contra. Miró la hora y decidió que aún era pronto para darse por vencida. Iba a encontrar a Inoue, a estas horas no debería haberse ido muy lejos.

···················· *** ····················

Rangiku e Inoue se dirigieron hasta un lugar un tanto apartado de las vías públicas. Inoue miró un tanto extrañada a la shinigami, se alegraba de verla claro, pero era raro que fuera a verla vestida con sus ropas de humana. Y sobre todo se había quedado perpleja al ver que se había cortado su gran cabellera, la cual ella encontraba preciosa. Aunque después de todo lo que habían pasado, quien lo echaría en cara. Ella también en su interior, sabía que había pasado por lo mismo. La siguió mirando nostálgica.

\- Rangiku-san me gustaría saber…

\- Te sienta bien ese cambio de look. – Le confesó antes de nada.

Inoue se sobresaltó y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada mirando hacia otro lado. Es verdad, desde la última vez que se vieron había pasado como más de un año, después de todo lo relacionado con Aizen. La chica como un auto reflejo se empezó a tocar el pelo. No es que hubiera cambiado mucho, solo que se había cortado el pelo de delante hasta poco más de la barbilla y se lo había ondulado un poco. Pero entonces recordó que ella no era la única que había cambiado, sino también los demás. No solo habían crecido, también madurado, o eso creía ella. Rangiku la miró con ternura y por fin pararon de andar al escuchar una voz que les recriminaba.

\- Llegáis tarde.

\- Ah, perdón, perdón. – Dijo en tono de súplica ante su capitán.

\- Habíamos quedado aquí hace media hora, Matsumoto.

Inoue se asomó por detrás de la shinigami mientras esta se excusaba, para confirmar quien era esa persona con la que esta había quedado, aunque ya había reconocido su voz.

\- ¡Tōshirō-kun!

El aludido resopló. Estaba harto de recordarles, no solo a Inoue, sino a los demás amigos de Ichigo que le llamaran _"Capitán Hitsugaya"._ No podía ser tan difícil de recordar. Realmente el capitán prodigio no había cambiado nada, aunque juraría que tenía el pelo un poco diferente y tal vez crecido… Inoue rio para sí. Y no como Rangiku, Hitsugaya si llevaba sus vestimentas de shinigami.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Le has ido diciendo la situación? – Preguntó este.

\- Ah…

Por un momento Matsumoto se calló. Hitsugaya lo entendió al instante y su ojo comenzó a hacer un tic raro.

\- ¿Y se puede saber en qué demonios habéis estado hablando en todo el camino hasta aquí?

\- Pues verá, capitán. Le estaba preguntando a Orihime si sabía de algún champú para cabellos cortos, porque mire… - Cogió un mechón de su pelo y casi se lo estampaba en la cara al joven shinigami. - … ¡Tengo las puntas abiertas! Tsk, como me arrepiento de haberme cortado el pelo.

A Hitsugaya se le estaba acabando la paciencia, la cara cabizbaja mientras sus hombros temblaban no es que fueran buena señal.

\- Ah. Esto… ¿De qué querían hablarme? – Preguntó Inoue antes de que las ideas de Matsumoto hicieran explotar a su capitán. – Además. ¿No hubiera sido más cómodo en mi apartamento?

\- No. – Le cortó el chico. – No queríamos que ninguno más de vosotros supierais más de la cuenta, puesto que no sabemos el alcance exacto del asunto.

\- Sigo sin entenderlo. – Confesó Inoue.

Rangiku se mostró sería y se giró a mirar a la joven.

\- Hace tiempo que llevamos vigilando _Karakura_, no solo por el hecho de que los hollows se hayan intensificado… - Cerró los ojos antes de continuar. - … sino porque lo han estado haciendo frecuentemente en un mismo lugar.

\- ¿Dónde exactamente? – Preguntó con miedo en sus palabras.

Ambos shinigamis se miraron, hasta que Rangiku le aclaró sus dudas.

\- Alrededor de tu apartamento, Orihime.

La chica quedó en shock y por el rostro que mostraba, los shinigamis dedujeron que no se había percatado que dormía con hollows rondando fuera de su piso. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta, o no los hubiera visto? Inoue agachó la cabeza, intentado tal vez encontrar alguna respuesta.

\- ¿Por… por qué en mi apartamento? – Inquirió.

\- No lo sabemos. Pensábamos que sería por tu reiatsu, pero todavía no han dado señales de atacar. – Explico Hitsugaya cruzándose de brazos e inclinando la cabeza. – Hemos ido matando a la mayoría, pero no paran de venir más y más.

No podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Llevaba siendo acosada desde hace tiempo y nadie le había avisado antes, entendía el motivo pero aun así. Y ahora que se lo habían contado solo podía significar que se encontraban en un callejón sin salida.

\- Orihime.

La voz de Rangiku le sacó de sus pensamientos y la miró perturbada.

\- Hace unas semanas antes de que pasará todo esto, nos informaron que se produjo un aumento de un poderoso reiatsu por tu zona. – La shinigami se aceró a Inoue y le puso una mano en su hombro, dándole confianza. - ¿Sabes algo acerca de eso?

\- No. – Dijo tajante bajando la mirada. Por un momento Hitsugaya percibió un nerviosismo en las palabras de la joven.

\- ¿Estas segura, Orihime? Es posible que sea por eso que te estén rondando, tal vez esperen a que ese poder vuelva a surgir para…

\- Lo siento, Rangiku-san. – Contradijo ella. – No sé nada sobre eso, además yo no tengo tanto poder para atraer a tantos hollows. – Rio nerviosa. Sin darse cuenta que se llevó su mano a la otra muñeca, apretándola con fuerza. – Debe ser un error. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaban ahí los hollows, soy un desastre.

Ambos shinigamis se dieron cuenta de que estaba siendo algo incómodo para la chica, que siempre se había infravalorado con sus poderes.

\- _"Boba, los hollows nunca cometen errores."_ – Pensó Hitsugaya. - ¡Matsumoto, vámonos!

\- ¡Pero capitán! – Exclamó a punto de recriminarle.

\- Estábamos equivocados. Ella no sabe nada. – Afirmó dándole la espalda a una sorprendida Orihime. – Es una pérdida de tiempo hacerle más preguntas.

Lo sabía. Inoue formó una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios. Incluso ellos se daban cuenta de lo poco importante que era ella, una simple humana con unos poderes que ni siquiera ella logra comprender del todo. ¿Quién quería algo así? Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar quien, Aizen. Y a quien envió para llevársela del mundo humano haciéndola obligadamente a ser una traidora. Él. El arrancar de cabello oscuro y piel pálida que desde haces semanas estaba en sus pensamientos.

\- Esta noche no podremos hacer guardia, así que ahora que te hemos avisado del peligro serás capaz de protegerte. – Inquirió Hitsugaya a Inoue y giró un poco el rostro hacía ella. – Tú eres capaz de eso y más.

Rangiku sonrió. Inoue estaba tan ensimismada en esas palabras que todas sus preocupaciones por un momento se disolvieron.

\- En cuanto acabe mis tareas vendré a ver como estas, Orihime. – Le reveló a la vez que puso su mano en la cabeza de la joven humana. – Ten cuidado.

Y dicho esto ambos shinigamis desaparecieron de su vista en un santiamén. Inoue seguía perpleja, cerró los ojos y asintió. Esas simples palabras la habían reconfortado. Estaba equivocada, no creían que ella fuera un estorbo sino al contrario. Era ella la que se subestimaba constantemente, creyendo que debía ser protegida por los demás. Pues se acabó. Al abrir sus ojos se podía percibir un atisbo de una rebosante confianza y decisión. Se agarró de nuevo una de sus muñecas y alzo las manos hasta llevárselas a su pecho. Quería sentir esa fuerza de la que hablaban, pero nada. No importaba. Sonrió y se fue de aquel lugar con la cabeza bien alta.


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de esta historia son de _Bleach_, del gran _Tite Kubo._ No me pertenecen, si no, hubiera hecho el cannon de Ulquihime hace siglos. En fin. Pero la historia escrita de por si es mía, mi cabeza que empieza y no para.**

**Bueno, me ha costado pero ya está el siguiente capítulo. Otra cosa, dejaré un tiempo ausente el fic, me refiero a la hora de postearlos. Ya sea porque estoy en tiempo de exámenes y tal, pero aparte es porque un autor necesita un aliciente, de que realmente valoran lo que uno escribe, y visto lo visto lo dejaré apartado. Ya que tengo pocas reviews. L**** Eso deprime un poco. Ya que creo que es una historia que a los fieles del Ulquihime les encantaría. Bueno, dejaré de deprimirme yo sola. Si queréis que siga posteadme, por fi, dejadme comentarios de que estáis interesados. Estoy dejando mi alma en esto. Ciaooooo!** J

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

_Los pasillos de Las Noches eran realmente como un laberinto. Por muchas veces que haya pasado por ellos, a la hora de reunirse con Aizen siempre iba acompañada y eran difíciles de recordar. Pero esta vez, había logrado salir de su habitación en un momento de descuido en que unos de los sirvientes le traían la comida. Lo raro es que no estuviera el arrancar que le habían encomendado su cuidado pero le venía como anillo al dedo, era el momento idóneo. Así que se puso la pulsera en el momento en que abrían la puerta de su "prisión", seguramente para traerle la comida. Era la misma pulsera que le dio el Cuarto Espada para poder moverse con total libertad en el mundo humano, y así poderse despedir de una única persona antes de tomar rumbo a Hueco Mundo, como traidora._

_Y allí se encontraba ella, corriendo por los pasillos de Las noches sin saber por dónde estaría la salida. Por ese mismo pasillo divisó una figura familiar a lo lejos, era Grimmjow. Instantáneamente se quedo parada en la pared al ver como el arrancar miraba con desgana por donde estaba ella. "No te preocupes", pensó la chica a sí misma. Y era cierto, esa pulsera tenía el don de hacer invisible a su portador, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse por si se topaba con alguien, aunque fueran arrancars. Al ver como Grimmjow se iba, al no encontrar nada interesante allí, siguió corriendo pero sin separarse de la pared. _

_No pasó más de dos minutos cuando se dio por vencida. Se había perdido, de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Por un momento se le ocurrió la idea de volver a su habitación y volverlo a intentar en otro momento, pero esa idea se fue al momento de pensarla. Ni siquiera sabía cómo regresar a ella, y a parte había decidido que no iba a volver. Sus amigos habían venido a por ella, se sentía confundida al principio. Ella había ido a Hueco mundo precisamente por ellos, para que nadie resultara herido, y ahora ellos venían a ponerse en peligro por su culpa. Esa idea de que incluso pudieran morir, le reconcomía por dentro. Si se concentraba lo suficiente podía sentir sus reiatsus algo débiles. Por eso había tomado la decisión de escapar, no quería que siguieran peleando por ella. Primero fue Sado-kun, luego Kuchiki-san y hasta hace unos momentos, lo sintió… Kurosaki-kun. Su reiatsu había bajado drásticamente, era casi imperceptible. ¿Qué había pasado?_

_Al girar drásticamente por la siguiente esquina se paró en seco al ver a la persona que estaba en frente suya. Ahí estaba, el arrancar que era casi como su segunda sombra y una extensión más de Aizen. Ulquiorra Cifer. Intentó calmarse y coger aire. ¿No podía verla, verdad? ¿Entonces por qué estaba tan tensa? Espera, ahora que se fijaba. Ulquiorra tenía toda su chaqueta destrozada y podía verse perfectamente su número de Espada, aunque el resto de su cuerpo parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño. ¿Sería por aquello que llamaban, Hierro? De todos modos, cogió el valor necesario y paso por el lado del arrancar, echándole una fugaz mirada al pasar por su lado. Pero nada más dar dos o tres pasos escuchó esa voz tan característica y vacía de emociones. _

_\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Preguntó intrigado volteándose. – Mujer._

_Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda como una serpiente, y sin moverse un ápice intentó encontrar el motivo del porque ese ser podía verla, si nadie más lo había hecho. _

_\- No te equivocas. No puedo verte. – Respondió como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos. – Pero tu reiatsu tan débil te delata desmesuradamente. _

_Una risa frustrada se dibujó en los labios de la chica y se giró para encarar al arrancar._

_\- A no ser que quieras hacerlo por las malas, quítate la pulsera y vuelve a tu habitación. – Exigió Ulquiorra sin dejar rechistar a la humana. – ¡Ahora!_

_No es que hubiera gritado, pero la subida de tono en como lo bramó le volvió a la realidad a la joven. Nunca había visto a Ulquiorra tan alterado, pero sin duda, era una orden. Movió su mano y se dispuso a quitarse la pulsera. De todas formas si él ya sabía que estaba ahí era absurdo seguir ocultándose. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar. __Se quitó la pulsera y su cuerpo se volvió visible frente a la mirada del arrancar. La cual parecía más penetrante que otras veces, si, estaba molesto sin lugar a dudas. Inoue apartó su mirada de él. No podía hacer frente a esos ojos tan acusadores. Tembló levemente y un pensamiento de debilidad surgió. Ese arrancar le hacía sentirse tan inferior con tan solo mirarla. Se sentía realmente estúpida._

_\- ¿A qué estás esperando?_

_La voz ronca de Ulquiorra hizo que le volviera a mirar sin pensarlo. Su rostro, se mostraba tan serio. Ya lo era de por sí, es cierto, pero había algo diferente. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos grises recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Ulquiorra. _

_\- ¿Es-estas herido? – Preguntó la joven, aunque al momento de formular la pregunta se arrepintió._

_\- Eso no te incumbe. _

_\- "Tan frío como siempre, eh" - Pensó la chica. _

_\- No sé cómo has conseguido esa pulsera, de la cual yo me deshice. – Sus ojos se mostraron irritantes mientras ella le miraba… ¿Con miedo? Bien, eso era lo que quería. – Y sobre todo como has conseguido saber cómo funciona. _

_Inoue apretó la pulsera entre sus manos. Es cierto que cuando volvieron de Karakura esa pulsera parecía ya inservible, pero de algún modo pudo descifrar su funcionalidad. La verdad, tuvo muchas noches para hacerlo. Y una noche lo descubrió. Como la había obtenido, no estaba dispuesta a decírselo. _

_\- Esta pulsera. – Relató a un apático arrancar. – Se alimenta del poder espiritual que se le introduce. Me llevó un tiempo averiguarlo, aunque con mi poder solo me deja hacerme invisible._

_\- Era obvio, al ser un simple humano. Que otra cosa cabía esperar de los inventos inútiles y sin sentido del Octavo Espada. – Soltó sin importarle si sonaba ofensivo. – De todos modos, muévete. _

_Le ordenó mientras se daba la vuelta hacía los aposentos, pero al no oír ningún paso tras de sí, volvió a mirar a la humana. Estaba cabizbaja, como si en el suelo hubiera encontrado algo interesante del cual mantenerse ocupada y hacer oído sordos de las exigencias de él. _

_\- ¿Es que no me has oído?_

_Le inquirió, esta vez sonando algo más insistente pero la chica seguía sin inmutarse. Inoue apretó uno de sus puños. Desde que puso el pie fuera de la habitación había decidido que no volvería allí, pero al verse acorralada por Ulquiorra, se traicionó a si misma al cumplir cada una de sus exigencias. Estaba cansada se hacer caso a los demás por miedo. Miró con decisión a Ulquiorra y le gritó._

_\- ¡No pienso volver! ¡Mis amigos están muriendo ahí fuera, tengo que ayudarles!_

_Inoue creyó a ver visto un ápice de sorpresa en los ojos esmeraldas del arrancar, la cual no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Tragó saliva al ver como este comenzó a acercársele lentamente. Hizo el intento de dar un par de pasos atrás para alejarse, pero se quedó en su sitio. No iba darle el placer de verla huir._

_\- Entonces lo admites._

_\- ¿Cómo? – Dijo asombrada por tales palabras._

_\- Tus amigos están muriendo, aun cuando tú me dijiste una vez que no era así. – Le recriminó aun dirigiéndose hacia ella. - ¿Tan rápido se ha quebrado esa voluntad tan firme que mostrabas?_

_Como era posible que esa simple pregunta salida de un enemigo se le clavará tan a dentro. Sintió una punción en su pecho, como si realmente esa voluntad de la que hablaba se estuviera haciendo añicos por cada palabra salida de sus labios. Se llevó las manos a su pecho, en forma de plegaria y agachó la cabeza mirando hacía el suelo. A los pocos segundos vio los zapatos característicos de Ulquiorra y casi podía notar su aliento encima su cabeza. No se atrevía a mirar, otra vez esa inseguridad. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba molesta. No se había sentido tan amedrentada desde sus reuniones con Aizen._

_\- La fragilidad humana puede resultar irritante hasta para mí. _

_Sin esperar respuesta alguna, agarró a Inoue por la muñeca y la fue arrastrando por los pasillos de Las Noches. Esta se dejaba llevar, pero solamente por el mero hecho que tenía sus pensamientos en otra parte. Ni una queja, ni un atisbo de rebeldía en ella. Eso en parte le incomodó un poco al Espada, era como llevar una muñeca vacía por dentro. Pensaba que esa mujer era más fuerte de lo que dejaba ver por su apariencia, pero parece ser que estaba equivocado. Solo unas palabras tajantes y su fortaleza se desvanecía como los rayos del sol consumidos por la oscuridad de la noche. Pero nada más dejarse llevar por esas ideas, sintió como tiraban de él. Miró de reojo hacía la humana, estática como una estatua. Era difícil que alguien como él se estuviese alterando, pero esa muchacha estaba a punto de sacarle de su apariencia tranquila y sensata. Inoue alzó la vista, y vio como sus ojos grisáceos brillaban de una manera que no había visto antes. _

_\- ¡Tsubaki! ¡Koten Zanshun!_

_En un rápido movimiento dos de sus horquillas desaparecieron, formando un haz de luz que rasgó la manga de Ulquiorra. Aprovechando que había aflojado el agarre por el sorpresivo ataque, Inoue se zafó de él sin problemas y se echó unos pasos atrás. El Espada se miró la rasgadura de la manga algo intrigado. Esa muchacha le había atacado, pero obviamente era imposible que atravesara su "Hierro". Le devolvió a la joven una mirada mezclada entre irritación e incredulidad. _

_\- ¿Qué estás…? _

_\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Los humanos somos débiles, frágiles e inseguros! – Le increpó interrumpiéndole. – ¡Lloramos, reímos, nos preocupamos, enfermamos, a veces resultamos heridos y si nos hacen caer, nos volvemos a levantar, pero también… nos enamoramos! – Dijo algo avergonzaba con aquello último. - ¡Y la necesidad de ayudarnos mutuamente no es una debilidad! ¡Eso es algo que nos define como personas y nos da fuerzas para superarnos a nosotros mismos! ¡No es algo de lo que tengamos que avergonzarnos! _

_Las lágrimas se fueron acumulando en sus ojos, pero no eran lo bastante grandes para caer sobre sus mejillas, que habían tomado un color rosado. Al menos hasta que cerró los ojos tan fuerte que el rastro de las lágrimas hicieron su recorrido por ellas._

_\- Admito que mis amigos están en peligro pero no van a morir. – Siguió con un tono más calmado. – No mientras yo pueda hacer algo por ellos. Alguien como tú… - Alzó la vista mostrando seguridad en ellos, mientras algunas pequeñas lágrimas saltaban de su rostro por el rápido movimiento. - ¡Alguien como tú, que no sabe el significado de la amistad, ni la confianza que hay en ello! ¡No lo comprendería nunca!_

_Su voz resonó por todo el pasillo. Intentó recuperar el aliento, se sentía como si hubiera tenido que leer todo un recital de la escuela. Ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado todo ese valor, incluso había atacado a Ulquiorra. Por un momento su mente se nubló y solamente actuó, a consecuencia de todo lo dicho por el Espada. El pasillo seguía en silencio, y de él solo veía sus mechones negros caer por su rostro y su máscara cubrirle la otra parte._

_\- Ridículo. _

_Dijo finalmente mostrándole sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de ira. Miedo. Eso es lo que Inoue estaba experimentando ahora mismo. Un poder excesivamente intenso la estaba azotando todo su ser, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo intentando poder respirar con dificultad. Ulquiorra había dejado salir su poder para escarmentarla. Todo lo que había dicho creía que le traía sin cuidado, pero por algún motivo le hizo experimentar el rencor y se dejó llevar, haciendo muestra de su poder. A los segundos paró. Frunció el ceño al haber sido arrastrado a esto, todo el mundo se habría dado cuenta de que había hecho muestra excesiva de su reiatsu y tendría que responder ante el motivo en frente de Aizen-sama. ¿Y qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué esa humana le ha llevado a tal punto de irritabilidad que tuvo que hacer muestra de su poderío? A fin de cuentas estaba bajo su custodia, pero nunca tuvo la intención de hacerle daño físico alguno. La veía tan frágil, que creía que al hacerlo la mataría al instante. Se acercó a la inerte muchacha, que tenía todo su pelo brillante y anaranjado todo alborotado. _

_\- Eres cruel. – Salió como un simple susurro en los labios de la joven, pero a Ulquiorra ni le importó ese término. _

_\- Dime, si tan segura estas de tus palabras. ¿Por qué escapabas? – Esa pregunta hizo alzar el rostro de la joven hacía él, desconcertada. – ¿Acaso no crees lo suficiente en tus amigos en que puedan salir de esta con vida, que te pones a ti misma en peligro, sin pensar en las consecuencias? ¿Qué pasaría si al intentar salvarlos, murieras? ¿Esa amistad o confianza de la que hablas, se vería afectada por ello? _

_Solo hacía preguntas, porque él mismo no era capaz de encontrar las respuestas. No entendía el motivo de que ella se pusiera en peligro, por gente de que si no eran capaces de superar las primeras barreras del camino hasta aquí, ¿Cómo serían capaces tan siquiera de llegar hasta ella? Amistad, amor, confianza. Eran palabras que ya había escuchado de ella pero para él solo eran eso, palabras. Él nunca las había experimentado, por lo cual era incapaz de asimilarlas. Entre los Espadas eso no existía. ¿Camaradería? Ridículo, eso era de débiles. Si uno mismo no es capaz de protegerse, es por su debilidad y solamente puede ser la carnada de alguien más fuerte. Así es como él siempre había vivido como Vasto Lorde, siendo un superviviente de los que le acechaban por su apariencia blanquecina. Pero por algún motivo que desconocía, se sentía intrigado por todas esas palabras tan inocentes de la humana, pero a la vez las repudiaba. _

_Inoue estaba estupefacta. Las lágrimas cesaron de brotar y solamente podía mirar al arrancar con confusión._

_\- Yo… que… - Intentaba decir algo coherente. - Claro que confió en ellos. _

_\- ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? _

_\- ¿A - a qué te refieres? – Preguntó sin entender el sentido de la pregunta._

_\- Viniste aquí a Hueco Mundo coaccionada porque pusimos la soga sobre tus amigos en combate. Pero en ese momento ni dudaste al aceptar mi oferta, aunque te trataran de traidora. Estabas dispuesta a esas calumnias con tal de salvarlos._

_\- Si, así es. No me importaba con tal de salvarlos. – Contestó ante tal verdad y su mirada volvió al suelo._

_\- Mentira._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Ulquiorra la cogió del brazo y la levantó hasta su altura._

_\- No confiabas en su fuerza. – Sentenció. Inoue lo escuchó pero también estaba prendada de esos ojos esmeraldas tan penetrantes, es como si pudieran ver a través de ella. – Y ahora que vienen a salvarte, ves como uno a uno van cayendo y te entró el pánico porque sabes que nadie vendrá a rescatarte. _

_\- ¡No! ¡Basta! – Gritó revelándose en los brazos de Ulquiorra. Quien viendo la insistencia de la joven, la soltó. - ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?_

_\- Nada escapa a mis ojos. Solo digo la verdad, lo que realmente sientes. _

"_¡No, no, no! ¡Eso era mentira, mentía!" Pensaba la chica desesperada con las manos en la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era? ¿Cómo podía meterse de ese modo en la cabeza de la gente y envenenarla tan fácilmente? Todo lo que decía parecía ser irrefutable en sus labios. Le miró, su mirada fría y calculadora seguía fija en ella. No le creía. Ella había ido a Hueco Mundo para salvar a sus amigos y ahora iba a ayudarlos porque estaban en peligro, pero él… ÉL. ¡Tenía el don de hacer creer que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal! Cerró los ojos para calmarse. Y por un momento se imaginó estar en la escuela, con todos sus amigos, sonrientes y felices. Tenía que centrarse si quería que esos pensamientos se hicieran realidad. Si, iba a hacer que Ulquiorra se arrepintiera de esas palabras, ella creía en sus amigos y se lo iba a demostrar._

_\- No me importa lo que digas. - Le reprendió con voz pausada. - Que vosotros no podáis experimentar todos estos sentimientos... Me dais pena. – Ulquiorra ni se inmutó. Aunque algo dentro de su interior se revolvió al escuchar esas simples palabras._

_\- Vaya, vaya._

_Se oyó decir de una voz que provenía desde la espalda de Ulquiorra. Este ni se giró, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba pero Inoue tuvo que esperar a que avanzara un poco más hasta ellos para sentir como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Esos ojos cerrados y esa sonrisa casi viperina._

_\- Ichimaru… Gin. – Dijo con voz temblorosa._

_\- Vine hacía aquí al sentir unos gritos y un gran poder terriblemente espeluznante. – Reconoció con voz juguetona. Se puso al lado de Ulquiorra, quien seguía en la misma pose con los ojos cerrados, y luego miró a Inoue, la cual soltó un respingo. – Y mira por donde, a quien me encuentro. – Ahí surgió, esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ponía la piel de gallina. – Te ves muy mal Ulquiorra. ¿Necesitas ayuda con nuestra invitada de honor?_

_\- No será necesario. – Respondió fríamente._

_\- ¿Seguro? Por lo que veo acabas de salir de una pelea. – Le soltó sin más para captar la atención de Inoue. – Y a juzgar por los acontecimientos en los que estamos, diría que ha sido con alguien poderoso._

_\- No creo que sea la palabra apropiada. – Replicó el arrancar con un leve desdén en su voz._

_\- Oh…._

_No había que ser muy listo para sumar dos más dos, y parece ser que por fin Inoue lo estaba comprendiendo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al juntar ambos factores; el aspecto desaliñado de Ulquiorra y la escrupulosa bajada de reiatsu de Kurosaki-kun. Sería posible que… Gin sonrió maléficamente y eso hizo mella en la joven como una jarra de agua fría. No solo había venido para averiguar que pasaba, más bien lo sabía exactamente y por eso vino. _

_\- Nos vamos. – Pronunció Ulquiorra agarrando a una Inoue completamente en shock. – Con su permiso._

_Y acto seguido desaparecieron de la vista manipuladora de Gin, quien sonreía triunfante al haber mermado un poco más la mente de la joven. _

_Esta vez llegaron sin ningún problema hasta la puerta de la habitación que le había concedido Aizen-sama a la humana. Ulquiorra miró a la joven, maldiciendo en sí la aparición inoportuna de Ichimaru. Tal vez había sido demasiado para su mente, y preocupándose si sería un problema que la perturbaran tanto para la hora de realizar los trabajos que tuviera pensado Aizen-sama para ella. Alzó su mano y miró la pulsera que le había quitado a la joven en un descuido. Aunque no le fue difícil, ya que seguía en otro mundo. El poder que la joven hubiera depositado en ese artefacto ya se había disipado._

_\- No me lo creo. – Susurró Inoue pegando su cabeza al brazo del Espada, captando de ese modo su atención._

_Acto seguido, como por un reflejo hecho para contenerse por la impotencia que sentía, apretó la mano pálida de Ulquiorra. Este hizo un amago de soltarse, pero se retractó. Sentía una gran calidez en la palma de la mano que le quemaba. Entrecerró un poco los ojos mientras se prendaba de ese cabello anaranjado de la humana, nunca la había visto desde tan cerca. ¿Desde cuándo era tan brillante? Sin darse cuenta, devolvió el apretón de manos y fue cuando Inoue volvió en sí sobresaltada por ese acto de compasión por parte del arrancar. Al mirarle directamente aún con las marcas de haber llorado anteriormente, lo vio. Sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban un brillo que jamás habría imaginado en ese ser que decía no tener sentimientos. No podía apartar su mirada de ellos, resultaba hipnotizante. Sin saber porque sintió la necesidad de tocar esas marcas que parecían lágrimas en su rostro. Le daban una apariencia tan triste a veces. Con la otra mano libre fue acercándose a ellas, estaba a escasos centímetros cuando la voz imponente de Ulquiorra la frenó. _

_\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? _

_Un nerviosismo recorrió todas las partes del cuerpo de la joven. Ahora que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sentía terriblemente avergonzada. Se apartó bruscamente del arrancar intentando buscar una excusa plausible. La verdad es que no sabía que narices le había pasado. Seguramente ahora mismo estaría más roja que un tomate y ni siquiera sabia porque. El arrancar le seguía con la mirada curioso, pero se cansó en seguida al ver como no paraba de soltar palabras incoherentes. Un resoplido de derrota salió de sus labios. Ella no era la única confundida pero obviamente él no lo dejaría salir a la luz. Con un gesto de la mano abrió la puerta de la habitación._

_\- Entra. – Le ordenó._

_Fue entonces cuando Inoue pensó que lo que había pasado hace unos segundos habría sido una mala jugada causada por el momento de bajón. Ese brillo que daba vida a los ojos del arrancar ya no estaba. Si, solo tenía que haber sido imaginación suya. Entró sin oponerse, y al pasar por su lado dio una fugaz mirada a la pulsera que llevaba Ulquiorra. ¿Cuándo se la había quitado? En fin, ya daba igual, pensó frustrada. Llegó hasta la mitad de la habitación cuando se paró, justo en donde la luna daba luz a través de la pequeña ventana de su habitación, y se giró de lado hacía Ulquiorra, quien la miró intrigado. _

_\- Te lo demostraré. – Le retó. – Confiaré en ellos, desde el fondo de mí corazón. _

_No vio ningún atisbo de dudas en esos ojos grises que le miraban tajantes y por una milésima de segundo, la creyó. Pero luego ese pensamiento se fue. Al recordar la pelea que había tenido hace nada más que unas horas, le había quitado todas esas esperanzas. Kurosaki Ichigo había caído, por su mano. La misma mano que ahora mismo tenía la última baza de escapatoria para ella, esa pulsera tan inútil. Bueno, él la creía inútil. _

_No sabía cómo expresarlo, aunque tampoco lo iba a admitir pero había cogido aprecio a esos momentos con ella. Siendo el arrancar con mejor vista para analizar situaciones y no llegaba a ver lo peligroso que le iba a resultar esa relación si seguía por ese camino. Estaba cogiendo demasiado interés en los humanos, llegando al punto de extrema precaución. Sobre todo por ella. Pero estaba claro que esa ecuación se le escapaba. __De ese modo, sin saber exactamente el motivo. Dejó caer la pulsera, que rodó hasta los pies de Inoue y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejando a una joven aún más confundida si cabía, al comprobar que la pulsera volvía a tener poder en su interior. Leve pero tenía. No era tan necio como para proporcionarle una vía de escapatoria tan fácil, aún era realmente fiel a Azien-sama, pero si el suficiente para que volviera a intentar hacer otro intento de fuga. Tal vez fuera por los roles de carcelero y prisionera, pero le intrigaba la idea de pensar cómo sería su próximo movimiento si le proporcionaba otra luz de esperanza, o simplemente le resultaba divertido el hecho de que quisiera escapar de un lugar que le sería imposible. De todos modos, se fue yendo de la habitación de la humana con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados, pensativamente._

**_\- Fin del flashback –_**

En un parque no muy lejos de su apartamento. Inoue se había sentado en un banco, alzando en su mano la pulsera que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había causado. Dejándole ver a través de su aro el sol que se estaba escondiendo detrás de varios edificios, se había hecho algo tarde y se le había pasado el tiempo volando. Esos recuerdos de su vida en _Las Noches_ le venían consecutivamente. Resopló al ver los últimos destellos del sol reflejados en la pulsera y se la volvió a poner. La miró con tristeza, el poder que Ulquiorra puso en ella ya no lo sentía. Ahora que lo recordaba, desde aquel momento que él se la dio, después de su primer y fallido intento de fuga, no lo había vuelto a usar. Se preguntaba porque lo haría y porque no había intentado fugarse más veces después de aquello. ¿Sería por qué sabía que aunque lo hubiera intentado miles de veces, Ulquiorra encontraría la manera de hallarla? O ¿Simplemente por qué no quería irse? En el fondo de su corazón aquel único gesto amable que él le mostro, lo había llegado a atesorar irremediablemente. Y creía que si usaba la pulsera en aquel entonces, ya no volvería a sentir nada parecido por su parte. Pero se sentía tan extraña, sentía algo por ese arrancar que no podía describir. Otro bufido de tristeza salió de los labios de Inoue. No lo podía evitar, pero recordarle le dolía.

Entonces hizo memoria sobre las palabras de Tōshirō-kun y Rangiku-san. Un gran poder había alertado todas las alarmas de la Sociedad de almas hace unas semanas, y coincidía casualmente con el momento en que ella encontró la pulsera en el fondo de un cajón, abandonado. Una vez acabado todo sobre lo de Aizen, la había dejado allí tirada, ya no servía para nada, el poder que tenía se desvaneció al mismo instante que Ulquiorra ante sus ojos. En ese momento no sintió más que pena, tristeza, dolor… por ese arrancar. Pero en el instante en que fue atraída por un poder espiritual recién descubierto en ese artefacto, se sintió realmente patética. Sentimientos de culpa, remordimientos, arrogancia, impotencia, le golpeaban al ver la pulsera tan sola, olvidada, en el rincón más oscuro de su habitación. ¿Eso fue para ella, nada? ¿Tan fácil lo había borrado de su memoria? En sus últimos momentos, Ulquiorra la miraba tan triste y esas palabras de que empezaba a sentir curiosidad por ellos, los humanos que siempre creían inferiores a ellos, los arrancar, la había desarmado por completo. Él le había mostrado en su último hálito de vida algo de humanidad, y ella le había olvidado nada más que en unos meses o menos. Cogió la pulsera y recordó lo doloroso que le fue al sentir el poder de Ulquiorra en ella. Se odiaba a si misma por echarle de su vida, así sin más, y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Desde ese momento todos los días han sido un calvario para ella.

\- Soy idiota. – Se dijo a si misma con una triste sonrisa, secándose las pequeñas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos al recordar todos los acontecimientos que la habían impulsado a este momento.

\- No lo eres.

Esa voz la sobresaltó. Se levantó instintivamente y al girarse vio a su mejor amiga realmente agotada, intentando coger aire con cada bocanada que hacía.

\- ¡Ta-Tatsuki-chan!

\- Bueno, puede que si lo seas un poco.

Inoue se rio, eso sí que era contradictorio. Tatsuki se estiró, parecía como si hubiese hecho un maratón al intentar encontrarla. Tenía el pelo revuelto, estaba sudada y parecía que de tanto correr le dolía la espalda, ya que a la vez se le iba acercando tenía una de sus manos en ella. Al encontrarse cara a cara, Inoue apartó la mirada. Con todas las ocurrencias que le salían al día y ahora mismo no encontraba ninguna excusa que darle, por la forma en que la miraba, Tatsuki estaba realmente enfadada. Está frunció el ceño, estaba claro que no iba a soltar prenda por que sí.

\- ¿Qué me ocultas, Inoue? – Preguntó molesta.

\- Na-nada. ¿Qué iba a ocultarte? – Rio nerviosa por lo bajo. – Estaba tomando el aire.

Vaya excusa más mala. Se conocían desde hace muchísimos años, amigas de infancia, estaba claro que Tatsuki no la creía. Devolvió la mirada creyendo que encontraría de nuevo el rostro enojado de su amiga, pero se asombró al ver que estaba relajada, hasta sus ojos le estaban intentando hacer entender que podía confiar en ella.

\- Déjame decirte algo que le dije una vez a Ichigo.

Inoue pestañeo nada más oír el nombre de Kurosaki. Vio como la morena cerraba los ojos, tomó aire y los volvió a abrir para mirarla fijamente.

\- ¿Inoue, que soy para ti? ¿Acaso no somos algo más que compañeras de clase? ¿No somos amigas? – Preguntaba con todo el interés de la peli naranja en ella. – Me prometí a mí misma que te protegería de todo mal, después de que perdieras a Sora. ¿No fue suficiente? ¿No somos como hermanas? Entonces… ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? Déjate de rodeos y cuéntame lo que ocurre. Te prometo que podré con ello. Puedes confiar en mí.

Si, definitivamente Orihime Inoue era realmente estúpida. Se dijo a sí misma. Aguantó las ganas de llorar y bajó la cabeza. Tenía a Tatsuki, siempre la había tenido como apoyo y ella como siempre solía hacer, la había apartado de su vida, creyendo que no la comprendería. Había hecho lo mismo con Ulquiorra. Tatsuki era la que la conocía mejor, incluso mejor que ella misma. Sabía cuándo estaba triste, cuando estaba alegre…

\- Bueno, no era exactamente así como se lo dije pero es pare... Inoue.

Dejó media frase sin acabar al ver como su amiga se abalanzó a abrazarla mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Sus sollozos eran realmente desgarradores, nunca la había visto así. Las lágrimas le estaban empezando a mojar su traje de clase pero no le importó. Devolvió el abrazo desesperado de la joven y le acaricio la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué lloras, Inoue? – Preguntó al ver como los lloros iban en aumento. - ¿Es por Ichigo?

Inoue movió la cabeza de lado a lado como respuesta. Increible, estaba llorando por alguien que no era Kurosaki-kun. Ni ella misma podría creérselo. Con ambas manos apretó la chaqueta de Tatsuki y aferró su rostro más en ella. Estaba confundida, su corazón latía tan rápido que no sabía si le iba a dar un ataque. ¿Realmente estaba llorando de esa manera? ¿Por él? ¿Por su enemigo? ¿Qué narices era lo que sentía? Es imposible que fuera simple añoranza, o empatía.

\- Yo… - Susurró en un tono tan bajo que Tatsuki tuvo que poner empeño en oírla. – Te lo contaré, todo. – La siguiente imagen de Inoue dejo inmóvil a la morena, el rostro de la joven parecía tan desesperada y afligida. Que le dañaba en el alma. – ¡Porque si no, creo que este dolor acabará matándome!

Continuara...

* * *

**Me salio bastante largo este capítulo. O.o**

**Para daros razones para seguir leyendo, os diré que en el siguiente capítulo lo más seguro es que por fin Ulquiorra aparezca, pero no del modo que creéis. Y también ciertos Quincys. Ah, que no os lo dije. Voy a hacer una historia continuada con la del manga, pero borrando la trama de Xcution, o no, realmente no lo sé. Todo depende de… En fin. Cuidaros! xD**


End file.
